Some computing devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablet computers, personal digital assistants, etc.) may be voice-activated. Voice-activated computing devices can be controlled by means of audio data, such as a human voice. Such computing devices provide functionality to detect speech, determine an action indicated by the detected speech, and execute the indicated the action. For example, a computing device may receive audio input corresponding to a voice command, such as “search,” “navigate,” “play,” “pause,” “call,” or the like. In such instances, the computing device may analyze the audio input using speech-recognition techniques to determine a command and then execute an action associated with the command (e.g., provide a search option, execute a map application, begin playing a media file, stop playing a media file, place a phone call, etc.). In this way, a voice-activated computing device may provide users with the ability to operate some features of the computing device without use of the user's hands.